Shattered Lightning Broken Sea
by ShatteredSoul01
Summary: What if Percy had a repressed memory? About Thalia? How would it impact him, Annabeth, and Thalia? I suck at summaries. Rated T for me being paranoid, language , and small romantic themes. Godchildshipping PercyxThalia R&R My first fic during/Post TLO
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing, especially not PJO.

Prologue

"Thalia...don't do it." I barely choked out of my cracking throat. No, I couldn't lose her. Not now, not now that I finally know that she loves me too. She couldn't go.

Thalia looked at me, her face streaming with tears.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's the only way I know you'll be safe. I don't have any other choice. I'm sorry." Thalia said in response, her face turned towards the sparkling marble floor.

"Yes Lady Artemis, I will join the Hunt."

With those simple words, I stopped breathing. My hands turned cold. I don't know how long it took for my brain to realize that I needed air. I simply stared sightlessly as Thalia began to recite to vow of the Hunters. When she was finished, Artemis and Aphrodite both stood up.

"Percy Jackson." the goddess Artemis started., "Thalia is no longer allowed to show any affection towards you. But the gods are not without mercy." Here, Aphrodite began talking.

"As you have saved the gods more than once, we are willing to repress you're memories of this summer, and replace them with a very similar time-line, one that would only make you forget about your feelings towards Thalia. After all, I'd hate to see this century's hero give up on love.

My head was swimming. Should I accept this offer this offer? Should I forget everything about my affections for Thalia? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a teary-eyed Thalia looking at me, mouthing two words that could change my life forever: 'say yes'.

Stone faced, I turned towards the two goddesses. "I'll do it."

"Then so be it." was Artemis's response.

After those four words were spoken, I saw a quick flash of pale, silver lightning, and everything went black.

** A/N:** Yes, I know it's short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, hopefully much longer. I'm aiming for around 1,000-2,000 words per chapter, but I'll probably end around 1,400. Well, until next time. And so we go.


	2. Remembrance

Just finished the chapter, wanted to get it out there.

**A/N **This story will be defiantly be a bit AU**.** Also, the characters might be a bit be a bit... OOC Disclaimer: "Did you hear me I own nothing! Not PJO, nothing!"

-Gets hit by lightning from Zeus.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Remembrance

The blast of the conch horn resounded throughout Manhattan. The waves parted as their king, my dad, rose from the crashing sea on his chariot. He seemed to be back to his old self - he no longer looked like an old man. Poseidon glowed a royal blue, his aura pulsing with power. The horn resounded again, and a army of cyclopes raced through the surf. In command of them was my step-brother, Tyson. He was now a full cyclopes, a towering thirty feet tall.

"Strike now my brethren! Strike, for the fate of the world lies with you." Poseidon roared above the waves. "For Olympus!"

And with that, the army of cyclopes and Briaries took out their tools: huge, black iron chains that could hold down an airliner like a dog. They began to swing them round and round over their heads, and began to lob them around Typhon. The monster began to slow down.

Poseidon (it was getting really hard to think of him as my dad right now) began to ride in a tight circle around Typhon. He stabbed the beast with his trident, drawing forth a spout of golden blood. The water began to churn around the base of Typhon's feet.

"No!" screamed Kronos in outrage. "No!"

Their cause strengthened, the gods began a fresh assault on Typhon. Zeus hurled endless bolts of lightning at the beast. Apollo let loose a fiery array of arrows towards the beasts left eye. His twin, Artemis, sent a dozen or so arrows streaming across the sky, like pale silver lightning, towards his right.

Suddenly, my head began to burn. I felt like my skull was impaled with a dagger from the inside out. _What the hell is going on?_ I grabbed my head in pain, my almost invulnerable body contorting in pain. _This hurts like Hades_.

Kronos began to laugh. "The great Percy Jackson, Hero of Prophecy, trembling in fear and pain. Let this serve as a warning to those who defy me."

He walked calmly over towards me. "I know your Achilles point Percy. You are going to suffer a very quick and painful death." He kicked me over onto my back.

I was struggling just to stand, but I couldn't concentrate enough to so much as twitch my finger. My thoughts were cloudy. I tried to remember back to all of the times I had met Luke, if their was anything I could say, but as I came to my third year at the camp, I didn't remember anything! _What in Hades is going on?  
_I was then drawn back to reality, as Kronos sneered. "Luke thought that you could be a threat. But Luke was wrong. Let this serve as an example to those who still defy me." He raised Backbiter high above his head. "This is the end, Percy Jackson."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would come as my Achilles point would be hit. It never came. I opened my eyes wearily. Annabeth was standing over me, her knife blocking Kronos's blade. Stunned, Kronos dropped his blade. Annabeth kicked it away.

She began murmuring something softly to Kronos. I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, Kronos struck Annabeth in the face, who hit her head with a resounding 'crack.' Kronos's eyes began to shift back to the blue of Luke Castellan.

Suddenly, the mist that clouded my mind vanished. I remembered everything. But I couldn't dwell on what that meant. Luke had possibly just killed Annabeth. I needed revenge.

Luke's body began to glow gold. The light just kept getting brighter.

"Percy, my knife. I need my knife."

I turned around, astounded. That wasn't the voice of Kronos, but the voice of Luke.

"Hurry! Kronos is going to revert to his true form. Then he _will_ unstoppable. I'm the only one that can end this. Just give me the the damn knife!" he yelled.

Drawing on some strength that I didn't know I had, I walked over to Annabeth and pick up the knife. I looked at her closed eyes. Suddenly, I understood. I wasn't the hero. Luke was.

I handed the knife to Luke.

"Um...Percy?" came the quiet voice of Grover. I jumped in surprise.

"Grover! I forgot you were here." I said

"Yeah, whatever. Was that really a smart move, to give him the knife?" he asked tentatively, standing behind the platinum throne of Zeus.

"We'll see."

As I said that, Luke began to remove his armor. The glow from his body was blinding now. I guessed that there was little time left. He exposed some skin underneath his left arm. I never would have been able to hit there. He then grabbed the dagger, and stabbed himself, sticking the dagger in to almost midway.

He screamed in agony. A blast of pure energy sent me and Annabeth flying to the other side of the throne room.

I quickly got to my feet. I checked Annabeth for a pulse. I waited. And waited. Then I suddenly felt a faint pulse.

"Thank the gods." I said to no one in particular. I then walked across the room to see what had happened to Luke. He was still alive.

"Thank you Percy. You saved me from myself. I don't have long, so will you just tell Annabeth...thanks for believing in me. Without her, you would all be dead, and I would still be a slave of that bastard." He took a shallow, shaky breath. "Grover!" he called hoarsely. "You're the bravest Satyr I've ever come across. Thanks man." He drew one more, desperate breath. "And Percy...you _will_ be a hero. You'll be the greatest. You already are." Then Luke lay down his head on the cold marble floor, and his once again blue eyes saw no more.

* * *

Almost immediately, the gods and their children began to crowd into the destroyed throne room. Apollo walked over to me, clad in his fiery battle armor, and knelt beside Annabeth.

"Leave this to me." With that, he waved a hand over her body while speaking a strange language. She looked like she was merely asleep. "God of Medicine you know." Apollo smirked, then headed over to the rest of the gods.

I suddenly saw Thalia, moving on crutches. My heart started pounding, beating faster and faster. My palms started sweating. I hadn't _really_ talked to her for two years. Did she still feel anything for me? I still felt strongly for her, now that I remembered the full story of that quest. I saw Apollo hurry over to her, and she dropped her crutches. There's defiantly more then just medicine to Apollo's power.

I walked over to Thalia timidly. I stopped right in front of her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Percy. Guess you won, didn't you?" She said, her voice like a song I could get lost in.

"Yeah." I said nervously, looking at the ground. Then, I looked her straight in the eyes. "I remember everything."

Thalia matched my gaze. "What did you forget?" she asked cautiously.

"Two years ago. Us." I said shortly, waiting for a reaction. I got one. Her knees started shaking, a single tear ran down her face. Her breathing pace increased.

"Percy. How did you remember? I thought those memories were gone forever."

"I, uh, really don't know." I said lamely. "Seriously though, I need to know, do you still feel for me at all?"

Thalia looked at me, tears rolling down her face. "I still love you Jackson, but no matter what happens, we can never even see if 'us' would work." she said sadly.

I looked at her, about to tell her that 'you never know', when Annabeth walked over to us.

Her face was red and her eyes were blood-shot. It looked like she had been crying for a minute or two.

"Hey guys, the gods want to see us." she informed us, her eyes darting between the two of us. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

I looked at her and opened my mouth, about to tell her that I remembered, but Thalia simply said "Yeah." Then we began walking over to the thrones of the gods, where all the major gods were seated. Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, even Hades.

Zeus began talking about how he was grateful that his brothers came to the aid of Olympus, and neither of them made it easy for him to say. And then, he came around to us. The demi-gods.

"Thalia Grace." the voice of the King of the Gods echoed throughout Olympus. Thalia rose knelt at her father's feet. "The ranks of the Hunters will soon grow immensely, thanks to your bravery here at Olympus.

She then walked over to Artemis. "You have done well lieutenant. You have made the Hunters proud, and all the Hunters that fell in this battle will achieve Elysium, I am sure." she said glaring daggers at Hades. He winced.

"Fine." he muttered. "They will enter Elysium soon."

Thalia beamed and looked around the room. Her eyes suddenly fell upon me, and she suddenly smiled at me. I smiled back, not understanding what she was trying to tell me. She turned back towards Zeus.

"I have one more request father." Thalia began tentatively.

"Anything, daughter."

"If it is within your power and Artemis will allow it..."

"Yes daughter?"

I was beginning to understand what she was going to do. A smile started to creep across my face, and I couldn't stop it. I grinned stupidly.

Annabeth glanced at me worriedly. "Are you okay Percy?"

"Yeah." I said simply. "Everything's good. No, wait, everything's great!"

"Okay Percy." Annabeth said. "Okay."

Thalia continued. "With your permission Lord Zeus, I would like to leave the Hunters."

**A/N**: Now **THAT'S** more like it! About 1,600 words. I know this is AU, and the characters are a bit OOC, but this is fanfiction. So deal. I'll probably edit this later.


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!! Not PJO, nothing. If I did, Thalia might not have joined the Hunt.

OH, This chapter is sort of a filler, I guess, but the next chapter should be mainly independent from the story. SHOULD BE! Well, enjoy.

The Decision

A single, united 'gasp' echoed down the once-great halls of Olympus, shared by everyone (I mean _everyone_) in the room. The gods each showed their own reaction, most notable Zeus, Aphrodite, and Artemis.

Zeus because, well, of everyone in the room, he alone had no reaction. He seemed indifferent.

Aphrodite grinned slyly, her eyes blazing with new resolve. I shivered, knowing that whatever she was planning wouldn't end well.

And, as expected, Artemis glared at Thalia, her eyes cold and calculating. She then shifted her gaze to me, and her glare shifted to downright murderous.

Zeus shifted in his seat, and cleared his throat. He looked down at Thalia.

"If it were my decision alone child, you would be able to leave the ranks of the Hunters right now. However..." her he paused, glancing cautiously at Artemis, tugging at the color on the black business suit.

He continued "There are complications."

Thalia turned towards Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia began, but was immediately cut off.

"Thalia Grace, before I can even consider your request, you must list your reasons for desiring to leave the Hunt.

Uh-oh. My grin quickly morphed into a frown. _This might not end well after all_.

Thalia looked in my direction. I met her gaze, and gave her a small nod.

"Due to recent events, I realized that what I was getting as a Hunter wasn't worth what I was leaving behind." She said confidently, her beautiful voice strong and clear.

The demi-gods began to speculate what she was talking about, and it looked like most of them hit the mark. Truthfully though, I really didn't care. I just wanted Thalia to win. The only thing that caught me off guard was when I looked to my left, to see that Annabeth looked puzzled, fearful, even. I looked at her worriedly, but then cast my eyes back to the center of the room.

Artemis kept her gaze even with Thalia.

"And what, may I ask, could have you so captivated that you would sway from your oath, from immortality, _lieutenant_?" asked Artemis, though something told me that she at least had a decent understanding of what was going on.

"What is the one thing hunters aren't allowed? Real, 'normal' lives, and-

"Yes?" Artemis pried.

"A chance at love." Thalia finished rather timidly.

"And who, may I ask, has captured your attention, Miss Grace?"

Thalia turned her head slightly in my direction, not looking at me. I gave her a small, almost imperceptible nod. _Well, the cat's out of the bag_.

Thalia looked up to face Artemis in the eye. The world seemed to stop. Nothing moved, No one spoke. I thought I could hear cars from six hundred floors below. Everyone looked at Thalia, waiting for their suspicions to be confirmed.

Thalia took a single, short breath, before answering calmly "Perseus Jackson."

I felt, I mean I literally felt, the eyes of everyone in the room boring into me. Suddenly, I felt something crash into my left arm making me stumble backwards.

Annabeth had fainted. We all just stood there for about ten seconds, before some random kid from the Apollo cabin moved her over to the side of the room and made sure she was okay.

_Why did she faint? _I wondered to myself.

Athena glared at me, for the first time tonight, and then the gods began to consider Thalia's request. Well, all but Artemis. I understood why _she _was mad. She was going to lose her lieutenant, again, which was connected to something I did, again. I wouldn't be surprised if she petitioned for me to be turned into a jackalope.

The gods quickly came out of their council, and were just waiting for Artemis to cast her vote.

Instead, Artemis asked another question.

"You never really were with Hunters because you shared our beliefs, were you?"

"No." was Thalia's simple reply.

"Then why would you join?"

"So I wouldn't be the child of prophecy, and because of Zoe."

Artemis nodded, and the gods leaned in to hear her judgment.

"Your oath was never sincere, and even if it was in the beginning, you have certainly broken it. As you are one of the reason my home is safe, you will be allowed to leave the Hunters, alive, to be with that boy." This was the first or second time that I had heard Artemis say "boy" with no spite in her voice. It was just full of sorrow.

Thalia stood there, doing nothing, for almost 20 seconds, still getting over the fact the Artemis was letting her leave the hunt, but seemed to have given her a small blessing.

Artemis said a few words in Ancient Greek, and Thalia slowly fell to the floor. She quickly got back up. She looked back at the gods, making sure there was nothing more to be said, and then walked slowly back over to me, a beautiful smile on her face. I grinned back.

Time had no meaning to me. All that mattered was that Thalia was back. Not as a Hunter, but as a normal demi-god. The gods began to thank the demi-gods one by one, but I only heard that Grover was now a Lord of the Wild. I smiled at him, the gods might not know exactly how much shit the guy went through to get that.

Suddenly the kid from the Apollo cabin, I think I heard his name was James, shouted "She's up!Annabeth is awake!"

Annabeth slowly made her way back to the group, not looking at both me or Thalia. _What happened to her_?

"Daughter?" Athena's voice, though soft, silenced everyone.

"Yes mother?" said the muffled voice of Annabeth. I just realized that she was crying. _Seriously, what in Hades was going on_?

"Without you, Olympus would have certainly been lost. To honor your bravery, we have decided to put you in charge of creating the new Olympus. Yes, we could rebuild it, but honestly, it gets rather boring looking at the same things for over a thousand years. And who better to rebuild it then you? You have studied the works of Daedalus." She then whispered something to Annabeth, all the while glaring at me. Annabeth nodded, then proceeded to walk to the opposite side of the group of demi-gods.

The gods called out a few more names, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts as I heard the roar of "Perseus Jackson" resound throughout Olympus. The silence was even more intense than it was for Thalia, if that was possible. I slowly walked up to the gods, bowing before Zeus, then standing in front of my father.

"Percy, you have gone above and beyond all that could have been expected of you. You have saved Olympus...again. You have surpassed all the heroes of old, even your namesake. Is anyone here willing to debate that this boy isn't worthy of the gift?" That last sentence Poseidon roared for everyone to hear.

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but I looked around just to see who would disagree. Amazingly, everyone seemed to agree that I deserved 'the gift', whatever that was. Before I had time to wonder, Zeus spoke up.

"Percy Jackson, the council had decided that due to your, er, success here, we will grant you one wish, whatever it may be. "

I was about to open my mouth, but before I could speak, Zeus began again.

"We all know what you want, and we are willing to grant the wish to you. Yes, Percy Jackson, we are willing to let you become a god, and rule at the side of your father, though it is true we haven't bestowed this gift upon anyone for at least a thousand years."

"A god?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

Zeus shook his head exasperatedly.

"Yes. A god. An incredibly stupid god, but still a god."

My head was spinning. Me? A god? _That would be so cool!_ I thought to myself, but then I remembered Thalia, and how depressed I was that she swore herself into the Hunters. How she gave it all up for me. Is this how I would repay her? By becoming a god?

I looked over to Thalia, and what I saw was the mirror image of myself when Thalia joined the Hunters. I knew then what I would do.

As my eyes scanned the crowd, I also saw Annabeth. Her face was pale, and tears cascaded down her cheek. She looked almost the exact same as Thalia, maybe a bit less serious, but still. It got me thinking. All of the day's events stockpiled in my head, and I suddenly understood what was wrong with Annabeth.

_Damn, I'll have to fix this up when we get back to camp_.

I turned back to the gods.

"What if I don't want to be a god." I asked softly.

The gods were furious.

"You dare refuse our generous offer!" bellowed Zeus.

"I thank you for your kind and generous gesture," I said quickly "but I have something else in mind.

The gods listened.

I can have _any_ wish granted, right?

Zeus nodded. "Get to the point."

"First, swear on the River Styx that you will uphold these rules." I glanced pointedly at Hades, and quickly added "someone once told me that you always need an honest oath."

Hades held up his hands, clearly accepting the blame.

After they swore on the river Styx, I stated my terms. After lots of swears in Ancient Greek, they finally gave in, as they did swear on the River Styx.

After I was satisfied with their response, I headed back towards Thalia. The gods quickly dismissed us, and we headed towards the elevator. Just as Thalia and I were about to enter, I was stopped by a voice.

"Percy." I slowly turned around. "We need to talk." It was Annabeth.

**A/N: **Yes! I am finally out of the TLO and can begin to actually write. If you have any ideas on how to improve the story or what should happen next, reply, 'cause I'm making some of this up as I go.


	4. Life Goes On

**AN: Thanks for the idea of a Capture the Flag game. Also, I'll try to work on the OOCness a bit, but it will most likely get worse before it gets better. Oh, and if this chapter looks ugly, I've been having formatting issues. And now, onto the story. Yay.**

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Never have, never will.

Life Goes On

Cold, steel grey eyes burned into mine.

"Hey Annabeth." I said cautiously. I had no idea what she thought she was doing, which worried me, as Athena's children ALWAYS had a plan. She grabbed the neck of my shirt and slowly led me towards the elevator.

Thalia was about to follow, but Annabeth whirled around, her dagger hovering at Thalia's throat.

"You! You bitch; I thought you were my friend!" Annabeth whispered murderously, her voice dangerously low.

"I am your friend." Thalia began, but was cut off by a cold, harsh, humorless laugh.

"Oh, really? Could've fooled me!" Annabeth spat out angrily.

"Yeah, I think I might have fooled myself!" Thalia retorted coolly. This was definitely NOT how I thought things were going to play out after Kronos was defeated and we, you know, saved the world, but it seemed like the Fates were determined that I would never get anything right if it didn't have to do with saving life-as-we-know-it.

The argument between Annabeth and Thalia was getting heated, and demi-gods were starting to form a ring around them, whispering amongst themselves. I even saw Travis and Connor slowly circling the small crowd, taking bets. If this fight hadn't been caused by me, albeit inadvertently, I would have smiled.

I slowly backed away though, because, as pathetic as it sounded, I was afraid of both of them right now. I'd seen enough of these things go wrong just to think it would all work out in thirty seconds.

Then, as if they read my thoughts, two angry voices rose in unison "Percy!"

Everyone in the room turned to face me. The small circle around Thalia and Annabeth shifted, making a small passage for me. I inhaled sharply, then slowly made my way to the center.

On one hand, there was Annabeth, and, on the other, Thalia. I would trust my life to either of them. Annabeth and Thalia both opened their mouths, presumably to ask me 'so who's right?' or something like that, but a flash of light burst forth in front of us, quickly subsiding to reveal the form of Apollo, his face solemn.

I looked at him, to his throne across the hall, then back to him, and then gave him a look as if to say 'was that really necessary?' He nodded at me, giving me a small quick grin.

"There's something you need to see." he said, quick but simple, grabbing my arm.

Before I could as much as blink, we vanished in flash of pale golden light, reappearing to a familiar sight.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair in front of us, emerald mist illuminating the interior of the Big House, which smelled suspiciously of snake.

As I turned to the source of the spectacle, Apollo quickly attended to Chiron, who instantly stood up to full height, which, as a centaur, was pretty tall.

My heart stopped beating when I saw Rachel surrounded by a pulsing ring of green mist, her fiery red hair flapping in some nonexistent wind. Her eyes seemed like they were looking somewhere far away.

My only thought after I realized what was happening; 'Oh shit.'

"Rachel! You have to stop! There's a curse-"

"I know all about the curse that Hades put on the Oracle " Rachel cut me off, her voice surprisingly calm.

I turned to Chiron "You have to stop her! She could die!" I screamed. I was NOT going to let one of my friends kill herself.

"I know what might happen Perseus, but she claims to have had a vision. Apparently the curse has been lifted." he said seriously. "Don't interrupt the ritual-it could be disastrous." he added, still serious.

Ignoring Chiron's warning, I ran towards her, but Apollo held me back, his grip strong.

Rachel turned towards me "Don't worry Percy. This is what I was meant for. I'll be fine."

That sound eerily similar to May Castellan before she had her breakdown.

I tried to shake out of Apollo's grip, but it seemed like he could crush iron, which, now that I think about it he probably could, being a god and all.

The door behind me flew open, revealing the form of the Oracle. The bandages around her body were tattered and torn.

Apollo then walked up to Rachel, and asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this and probably a lot of other stuff, but I was too worried to pay attention.

She confirmed her position on the matter, and the mummy, which had been drawing nearer to Rachel while they were talking, collapsed at her feet.

I began to walk over to her when Apollo shook his head. "This part is the most dangerous. Don't disturb her."

"What happens now?" I asked worriedly.

"Now the Spirit of Delphi takes hold...or it doesn't" he said slowly.

"If it doesn't...?" I asked him slowly.

"Let's hope that you don't need to find out." Apollo replied.

Rachel's body began to contort in some sort of spasm, her body bending in obscene ways. Her eyes glowed green, and I caught the familiar stench of snakes. She opened her mouth, and began to speak.

(we all know how this goes, so I'm not putting the Great Prophecy here.)

"The next Great Prophecy." Chiron whispered in awe.

"I think she's going to make an absolutely stunning Oracle." Apollo grinned cockily, his white teeth shining in the pale lights of the Big House.

Rachel was pale, and lay sprawled out on the floor. I ran over to her, but the color in her face was already returning, no doubt in thanks to Apollo.

The words of the prophecy kept running through my head, the ominous prophecy sent a chill down my spine. All was silent for a moment, and then I heard the voices of the other half-bloods as they entered the camp.

"Go and celebrate for now Percy, we'll discuss this later." said Chiron. "And don't worry about Miss Dare. She's just most certainly tired. It was her first prophecy, after all." Chiron added.

Giving one last glance at Rachel, I walked out of the Big House, and headed up towards the large group of demi-gods.

I could hear them speaking excitedly to one another. Through the crowd, I saw Grover walking off to the right. I ran over to catch up to him.

"Hey G-Man! How does it feel to be a Lord of the Wild?" I asked.

"This is great Percy! I mean, me, Lord of Wild? I can't believe it. Especially because of how long it took to get my License. His face darkened for a few seconds, as he remembered his failure.

"It's okay Grover. What matters is that we won. It would have been impossible without you recruiting all those spirits."

"Thanks Percy." Grover said. "It's just hard to forget. But I've been put in charge of the seekers too! There's gonna be a lot of new half-bloods showing up and at least twenty new Satyrs have been put into my group..." Grover kept talking, and the more I heard, the more I knew that guy deserved it.

I told him I'd see him later, then I started talking to other campers, congratulating and thanking them for their work in the battle. They thanked me, then went on their way again.

As I finished chatting with a pair of kids from the Hermes cabin, Thalia walked up from behind me.

"You may have beaten Kronos, but he was distracted. How 'bout we go down to the arena and you get your ass kicked."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And you expect to beat me...how? Achilles curse, remember?" I grimaced. I was starting to wonder if I could get rid of the curse, now that I had defeated Kronos and all, live a normal life, instead of all the prophesied agony it would certainly bring. Well, as normal as a half-blood could live.

Thalia's face reflected her obvious annoyance at my curse. "Disarm only then." she grumbled.

"Sounds good." I chuckled under my breath. She may be great at archery, but no one was going to beat me at swordplay. Nobody.

When we got to the arena, however, Conner Stoll told us that Chiron was calling all the campers.

We walked over to the amphitheater, where everyone was looking at me. "Oh great. I save Olympus, and now I'm a celebrity." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well Seaweed Brain, you really _do_ need to associate with us humans now that you're a...wait, I almost forgot, you're still a human." Thalia said dryly, her spiky black hair dancing in the wind. "Yes, the fact that you turned down immortality was the most sane decision you ever made."

"Hey, not cool Thal."

"I wasn't joking about that last bit." she said earnestly. " If you would have chosen to become a god, I would have stabbed you so much you would have died from loss of ichor.

"I don't think that's even possible." I said.

"You would have been the first to know." she joked, though her face was solemn. When all the campers were accounted for, Chiron began to speak.

"Firstly, you have the rest of the week off. You deserve it; after all you have just saved Olympus." A series of cheers rang up, lasting for several minutes, the loudest of which seemed to be coming from the Hermes cabin, with Connor leading the bandwagon.

Chiron smiled, and held up his hand signaling for the cheering to quiet down. "However, you will return to normal schedules on Sunday. Also, a Capture the Flag game will be held this Saturday. I trust four days will prove sufficient time to prepare alliances. The two teams are Athena, and Zeus."

A tremor ran through the crowd at the words.

_Not a good choice._ I thought worriedly. People in the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, possibly thinking the same thing I was.

"What about Percy?" a camper from the Hephaestus cabin asked.

_Well, I guess not everyone._ I thought

"He's basically a one man army." All the campers began to nod their heads in agreement. It felt really weird to be singled out like that, but they had a point.

"Percy has a few choices." Chiron began. "He can choose to participate in another exercise, or he may choose to play, either alone, or with _one_ ally. Should he choose this, only one of them may be on offense."

Now the chatter of the rest of the small group of demi-gods was deafening.

Chiron raised his hand once more, signaling for silence.

"If he chooses to play with an ally, he must alert the camp of his plans and of his partner, and one of the teams must agree to give their position up to him. However, if it is deemed that the game is still...unfair, his options will be reconsidered once more."

The Hephaestus boy nodded and the campers began to file out until only Thalia and I were left.

"Sooooo..." Thalia began, her electric blue eyes sparkling.

"Any idea who you're gonna try to ally with?" I asked.

"Hmm." Thalia put on a seemingly thoughtful expression. "Let's see...how 'bout you?" she deadpanned. "You seriously thought that you _wouldn't _be on my team? You're the best fighter, besides me of course, and you know, we're sorta together now." She punched my arm lightly. "So how 'bout it?" She asked, but it didn't really sound like a question.

"Um...okay." I said stupidly. My face felt like it had just been put on the grill, and I'm sure I was redder than a sirloin cooked rare.

"C'mon, I still have to prove to you that I'm a better fighter than you." Thalia said smugly.

"You're so going down." I laughed, before jumping to my feet. "Race you to the arena!"

The ending here isn't really that great, I know, but I just wanted to get that chapter out there.

**I did a bit of editing here and there to try to make it flow a bit better…**

**Thanks for all the reviews! If you guys have any ideas on this should go, go ahead and review! **


End file.
